Imperion for Travian Veterans
So, You are Travian veteran, you were in top 50 pop, top 20 off, week top 10 more than once, you have seen WW, conquerings, CP whoring, catapults, wave-cutting and so on. And, you need fast intro to Imperion, not willing to spend 2-3 weeks digging into numbers and excel tables just to find that you made a big mistake in development Behold! Here it is, the: c69's Short Intro to Imperion for Travian Veterans version 1.1 1. Where are teutons, clubs and townhall parties ? - Xen are Teutons, Mylons are Clubs, townhall parties are made via special research "Expansion Studies". Larvas called Zeks are the 4th resource needed for building ships as a Xen. -> so you must pump Zeks and upgrade Bioreactor nonstop, and then convert them to troops (same like in StarCraft). *Mylons are SECOND Xen unit, but because Xnair, the first one is more like Axe, we can even recommend you to skip them and tech straight to Mylons. ** 2. Where are Gauls and TT ? - Sadly, while Titans ARE gauls (instant merchants, planetary shield, even ability to hide planet in other dimension), but neither of their TT is not as good as travian one (Delphi is long range armored, but NO CARGO; both Transporters are paying off very fast (4 and 2 runs for Small and Large respectively), but have medium range and no attack; Corsair is invisible attacker, but weak fighter). Also their first military unit, Scout, is weak. Delphi is thus your best unit. *It is possible to assemble home-made "TT" from Delphi (400 RP) and Transport (120 RP) + Tank and Civilian Propultion Uprades, if you build them at 1:5 ratio *Titans have shield that is charging from excess energy. After shield is charged for few days or more, it becomes very boring and fuel expencive to tear down 3. So terrans are Romans? - No They are actually quite capable race now. Don't be afraid to pick them. Battleship is best unit, but Fighters are ok for early farm, too. Also they have best recycling in the game. 4. What are def and off units ? - There is NO such. Combat formula doesn't take in account, if you are attacker or defender - just total army power matters. 5. Catapults ? - Yes, Bombers / Phoenixes are destroying buildings, just like Catapults. Xen can have Bombers sooner than any other race (4500 research points). 6. Chiefs ? - No >_< You can only temporary invade enemy planets and use their resource production. (Implimentation as of version 1.0) 7. Crop ? - Crop is called Energy, produced by Energy Plants, and there is no Granary. There are 6 types of them; best are AEC (initial source, only on your 1st planet) and Fusion (later game, high tech, eats Fuel), other 4 are affected by planet quality. Each race has one type of energy available from the start (+AEC), other 3 types need to be researched to be able to use them. You can only build 1 Plant of each type on the planet, even if you have it maxed to level 20. 8. 15 croppers ? - Each planet have different energy efficiency, Volcanic Planets with high (230-250%) Thermal Efficiency are "15 croppers", but can be only colonized by Xen. So Aquatic 170-180% are best for Titans and Terrans. *taking low efficiency planet is very stupid, so no matter what Type you take, always look for the biggest Total energy (summ of white numbers) you can get *in new patch (Sep 12), ratios for climate have changed, so that say maximum Aqua is 200% - so check your server, and your forum for details 9. Rally point ? - Yes, number of attacks you can launch = Level of your Fleet Base (2x for Xen). Before you start cursing, - you CAN JOIN ARMIES from different cities. Or move them between cities, like you do with Hero. So, if you have 5 planets you will have 100 attack slots, and you can (and should) build army in each planet of your growing empire :] 10. And again, what about Culture ? - Culture points can be seen in Main Building, number of CP needed for new villages is rising faster than in Travian. Party is called "Expansion Studies", level 10 of that research can be repeated forever. Marketplace and Main Building are cheapest CP buildings. *Research Expansion Studies lvl 1-2 asap. Because the earlier you research it, the higher is relative outcome. ** *http://imperion.kirilloid.ru/culture/ ** 11. This "Research" stuff sounds like crucial new thing ? - Yes, it is. All upgrades, new units, new building slots, and so on are researched with Research points that your empire produces. 12. Anything else ? * Unlike in Travian, even unoccupied planets are raid-able. They are a valuable source of raid income, with almost no threat. * Transports are unarmed units that can farm (and have very big cargo capacity) they can also farm unoccupied planets. *Recyclers/Octopons can harvest comets (lots of resources) and remains of the fleet after battle (like in OGame). Harvesting comets is very profitable, but its efficiency severely drops with range (because of fuel cost), needs researches to raise its efficiency (quite high RP cost) and raiding unocupieds in your 7x7 is way more profitable (so dont go for comets before you dry out your 7x7). *Do not try to get "spies" before second combat unit. Plus, to have any good spies you need Blueprints for Spy and 2 Lvls of Espionage (total cost - around 500 RP). * Xen are placing spies on enemy planets, and can get real-time reports whenever they want. All other races have Travian-style spies, just with huge speed. *Titan Scan Link was so good that it is disabled now. Be sure to check it, if it will be enabled again. *-Base range of Colony ship cannot be raised using "Tanker" trick, but CAN be raised with both Fuel upgrades. * "Fuel Tank" increases ship range +1 per level. *Embassy is Embassy + Residence. *Cranny is still here. Called "Cache". * Terrans and Titans have "Cranny for Troops", called Hangar / Stealth_Generator. Xen have "Cranny for Zeks", it is VERY useful, because Zeks are very vulnerable. *"Fleetsaving" is still possible for Xen, you just need to attach their slowest unit. *Zek, and send the overnight raid. *There is "Planetary defense", crap similar to gaul traps, just it kills units now. Useless, but be careful when sending your Transports to rebellious farms. * You can send waves, but its hard, because game timer is not implemented yet and rally point page lags and bugz. *Reinforcements work differently for all races, Xen do it like in travian (eat host's crop), Terrans bring their crop with them, and Titans have shared energy pool, no matter where are they located (meaning their troops will never starve, unless they got cataed). *- Also Titans and Xen can't reinforce or trade with each other. * There are 3 types of resources, Metal and Crystal are like Wood and Clay, Deuterium/Tritium is a consumable resource (fuel for space flights and fusion reactors). *Superunits (Carrier, Heavy Cruiser, Mothership) are better than normal units. 13. OK, so what are the stats for units ? *HitPoints, Armor, Gun_Number, Gun_Power, Speed, Cargo, Fuel_Consumption_Per_Field (!), Energy_Usage, + Fuel_Tank (can be seen on wiki, not in game yet). HitPoints - are total ship's life, Armor - reduces enemy Gun_Power (minimum damage is 1), Gun_Number - number of guns, Gun_Power – maximum damage that each gun can deal, Speed - travel speed, unit of measurement is yet unknown, Cargo - space for bounty onboard, Fuel_Consumption_Per_Field - how many FUEL will the ship need to travel for 1 map square, (ships do not require fuel for back trip) Energy_Usage - same to crop consumption, kill points are calculated by it. Fuel_Tank - how many fuel can ship hold, and so - how far can ship travel.